


on your left (a fanmix)

by locales



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanmix, Light Angst, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locales/pseuds/locales
Summary: A Mood List for Sam and Steve throughout the years aka the Wedding Mix.





	on your left (a fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain America: The Winter Soldier, aka “Still the Best RomCom Set in DC”. And its numerous sequels.

 

  1. Trouble Man - Marvin Gaye
  2. Orange Colored Sky - Nat King Cole
  3. Ain't That A Kick In The Head - Dean Martin, Nelson Riddle
  4. Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars
  5. Some Unholy War - Amy Winehouse
  6. I Cover The Water Front - Billie Holiday
  7. Beyond The Sea - Bobby Darin
  8. Around The World - Frank Sinatra
  9. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes - The Platters
  10. Brooklyn In The Summer - Aloe Blacc
  11. Wish I Knew You - The Revivalists
  12. East Of The Sun (West Of The Moon) - Ella Fitzgerald
  13. Unforgettable (Duet with Nat King Cole) - Natalie Cole
  14. My One And Only Love - Sarah Vaughan



On **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/crevices_/playlist/14OzGls6P5iULk53BOBDQQ)**.


End file.
